


Always Been You

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: xmas, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim zones, Blair fantisizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not need a sequel. Cedara said to post and see what y'all thought.

## Always Been You

by McVey

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, never will be. Please don't sue, all you will get is my first born and believe me, feeding a 17 year old male garbage disposal is not cheap.

* * *

"Jim, hey man, come on back." 

{Shit, he hasn't done this in months.} Blair looked wildly around the loft trying to determine just what the Sentinel had zoned on. {OK, man, think. Keep talking and rubbing but _think_ } 

It was Christmas Eve. They had lasagna, salad, wine and cheesecake for dinner. After cleaning the kitchen, they had sat near the Christmas tree and exchanged gifts. Then they had started talking about other Christmas', both apart and together and about Simon and Daryl coming over for Christmas dinner. Blair had went to the kitchen for hot chocolate and when he came back, Jim was zoned. 

{OK, I can deal with this. Man, don't you know what you do to me when I get this close to you? Get a grip, Sandburg, Jim needs you to get him _out_ of a zone more than he needs you to put him into a zone by declaring your everlasting love.} And it was love, the everlasting, death do us part, wanna jump your bones _now_ and _forever_ kind of love. 

Blair had known he was in love with his partner for quite some time now. He was pretty sure Jim didn't have a problem with same sex relationships but he wasn't sure Jim felt _that_ way about him. He knew from his research that Sentinels were mostly bi and from what Jim *didn't* say, he knew Jim had fooled around some while in Vice. 

And Blair? Well, he was Naomi's son. More concerned about what was in the package than the package itself. His most cherished fantasy, the one he took out and examined when the days were the darkest was the compilation of every time Jim had touched him, every time Jim had smiled that slow sweet smile, every time Jim had acknowledged Blair's place in his life. And that fantasy always ended with both of them naked, hot and horny. 

The sudden jerk of muscles and a quick indrawn breath snapped Blair out of his meandering. 

"You back with the program, man? Shit, you scared me out of ten years of my life and at the age I'm getting to be, I wanna keep those years." Blair searched the light blues eyes anxiously, checking for awareness. 

"It was you. It's always been you." Blair stopped breathing as Jim reached up and cupped his face in those strong hands. "I just didn't get it before." 

"Jim? Hey, you're scaring me here." 

"Breathe, Sandburg. Wait here." With a pat to his Guide's cheek, Jim gracefully rose and trotted up the stairs. 

{Did we make a side trip to the Twilight Zone?} Blair wondered as he watched the muscles on his Sentinel ripple with the sleekness of the panther. {Hmm, I wonder if he would bounce around if his Spirit Guide had been a kangaroo. Better not tell him that hypothesis.} 

Blair felt his heart leap into his throat as Jim sank to his knees in front of him and shyly offered Blair a small package. 

"What's this, man?" 

"I, uh, I mean, when I zoned, I, oh, hell, Sandburg, just open the damn thing." 

Carefully, slowly Blair released the bindings holding the plain brown paper and put the wrapping aside. In his hand was an intricately carved wooden box. He recognized some of the symbols on the box as Chopec and he raised his eyes to the Sentinel silently asking permission to continue. 

Soft blue eyes met his and he could _feel_ the depth of the search into his soul from them. Jim nodded. "You're the one. It's you. It's always been you. I know that now." 

Blair silently, respectfully lifted the lid and with a startled cry of awe, picked up the smooth metal rings. They were old yet the silver shone brightly with an almost living light. As he traced the near invisible markings, he felt a pulling, a tugging of his soul. 

Taking the rings from Blair, Jim began to speak quietly. "These are the Rings of the Guardian to be given to the Guardian's Mate to wear until the morning sun does not rise. The Guardian will know it is a True Mating when the Rings accepts the Chosen One." A deep breath. "Blair, I love you and I think you love me too, but I have to know before I manage to make a complete idiot of myself here." 

It was Blair's turn to cup the strong chiseled jaw with shaking hands. "I do, man, I've loved you almost from the beginning and will this world and beyond." 

The relief expressed in the blue eyes was almost too painful for the young Shaman to bear. He leaned closer to his Sentinel silently asking not for submission or to be dominated, but to be met half way as it is for True Mates. 

(end) 


End file.
